Maybe It's Better
by emo barbie
Summary: Justin's off to college, and for some reason he just can't decide on whether or not to tell his parents his secret. Justin/Z*** Gay fic, or as many know it as Yaoi


Title: **Maybe It's Better**

Author: **Emo Barbie**

Summary: **Justin's off to college, and for some reason he just can't decide on whether or not to tell his parents his secret. **

Warning: **This story may just be crap! It's been sitting on my laptop since I ended up watching the episode were Justin directs the play of peter pan. I don't have a beta, so please excuse any errors, and believe me, I wrote this write after. While trying to write and watch Phineas and Ferb. T_T Sorrys.**

**EXTRA WARNING: This is yaoi! Well, in japenese that means MalexMale for those who are not associated with the term. So if you don't like, do you see that little backspace up above? Yeah, press it! Quick! Press it before your eyes are forever stained with the horror of gayness and you can never go back to the innocent mind that you once had!!**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**

Maybe It's

**Better**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"I can't believe my baby's leaving me!" Justin had to dodge his mother's grasp as she reached out to pinch his cheeks.

"Come on mom, I'm sure Justin will be fine." Alex muttered with as much feeling as a student reading a history book, as she opened the back door to the car. Justin knew she was justing waiting for him to get out of the house.

His suitcase was placed atop the car and his other bags were in the trunk, much to Max's dislike, he had wanted to stow away in there, but was now stuck sitting between Justin and Alex in the backseat. Justin made his way into the back after his sister, his mother moving to sit in the passenger seat as their father finally started up the car, impatient of having to sit around any longer while his wife cooed over their oldest son. Justin sighed as he took his seat next to Max, Alex having had to crawl over the none budging adolescence.

"I just don't see why he can't stay another year home, you know, chill out, sit on the couch...let mommy take care of her baby a little more." His mother had started crying again, burying her face in her hands as she let out those little motherly sorrows.

Justin had felt kinda bad, he had thought of telling his mother that he would stay, maybe just one year, but in truth the thought of being one year behind didn't quite work for him. So instead of allowing his mother the joy of having him stay, Justin had declined the offer and insisted that he wanted to go to college this year, instead of waiting.

Justin's POV:

I had been thankful to Alex and Max for the work they had done on my letter, and I had been thankful for the help from Alex and my father during the play. I was also thankful to that flutter fairy, cause if it hadn't been for her and Alex, that whole inner demon thing would have never even worked, and I'm sure I would have never gotten approved, and I wouldn't have been able to follow after them...

Oh, that was right. I hadn't told anyone about them...it was the only reason I wanted to go to the college so badly in the first place. I couldn't stand the thought of being away...I guess it's what you get when you fall so hard for someone. But...I wasn't sure if I should tell them. I mean, what if they don't like it? What if they decide that it's a bad idea for me to go after all and turn around before I even have the chance of seeing the college? What if they don't permit me to see them?

But on the other hand, I really did hate lying to my parents. After all that they had done for me, here I stood keeping a secret from them...I mean it wasn't like I was lying to them or anything, but somehow I still felt as if I were deceiving them in a way by not saying anything. I mean in all truth that was the only reason why I wanted to go here so badly, I had never really had any interest in it until they told me that was where they had been excepted. It was why I had wanted to go so badly...though later on I was to find out that was exact same college that the principle had gone to...auh....but still even if it had, and even if the principle didn't write me a paper to get in, that still hadn't stopped me from wishing and hoping to go. So when that letter of approval had came I had been the most happiest kid in the world...well in the house at least.

"Hey, Justin." I glanced up from the scenery that I had been staring at, even if it had never fully registered through my thoughts.

"Yeah?" I muttered.

"Do you know anyone there? I mean, are you sure your gonna be okay alone?"

I rolled my eyes at my father's concern. "No, there are a few people I knew from school that are attending, I'll be fine." I watched as my father searched the mirror, his eyes studying the mirrored me for a moment before turning his eyes back to the road, doing the same I realized how close we were. I felt that over joyful glee at the pit of my stomach, knowing just who awaited me, and I felt that tug of nervousness as well. It had only been a month since I had saw the other last, but to me, that seemed way to long, and as the car drew nearer and nearer I felt that excitement escalate.

"Here, here! Stop the car here!" I almost squealed as my father pulled the car to a halt in front of a large fountain.

"Are you sure?" He furrowed his brows.

"Yeah." I got out, followed by my father and mother. Alex only bothering to wave goodbye threw the window and Max still throwing his childish tantrum. I moved to pull my bags out of the trunk, while my father and mother unstrapped my suitcase and pulled it down from the top of the car, my father the one handing it off to me. "Thanks." I muttered, my mother and father giving me a long over exaggerated hug, I think my mother was exactly cutting off my wind pipe for a moment.

"Oh, my baby." My mother pulled away as my father nodded his head.

"Yeah, we're so proud of you." I felt that pull of guilt again, about not telling them about my love, well...about the person I loved...I wasn't to sure about how the other felt yet.

"We'll come visit you!" I began to argue but without my realization my parents had already made it over to the car and were climbing in, leaving me to ponder after them on what I might have missed.

The feeling of betrayal was still there, even though I argued with myself that it shouldn't. I'd tell them later on...if anything ever really produced from this little love crush, then maybe I would have the courage to bring it up. Maybe when they visited sometime. And maybe even Alex might understand...though I doubted it, she was always looking for something to tease me about, whether it was my doll...my _action figure_ collection, thank you very much. In which I did indeed have in my suitcase. I wasn't taking any chance of Max getting any of them, or worse, Alex. I shuttered at the memories of the last bout with my Calico women and the manikin. Yeah, maybe it was better if I didn't tell Alex. But then again, she would eventually find out.

I sighed, and turned to stare up at the clouds that were floating over head. Maybe I should have told my parents before they left, maybe they would have understood. Or maybe-

"Hey! Justin!" I turned around to find Zeke waving at me, that big goofy grin that I adored plastered on his handsome face. I allowed a smile to grace my own lips as I gave an enthusiastic wave back to my crush.

I guess it's okay if they don't find out...at least for now...

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**It's so sad T_T The version that I made first came up with was so much better...and longer, but my computer crashed and it took me three months before I was able to get a new one and then when I finally did and went to type this story back up again...T_T The main points had all disappeared and I could only remember pieces and parts of it. The only real thing I remembered was the ending where Justin's thinking about how he should have told his parents about his crush and then Zeke appears, revealing that Justin was talking about him, and then it ends with something like "I guess it's better if they don't find out..."**

**T_T I know it's not much, but I thought it had been just a good idea at first and then I went to write it all down after so long, T_T And that great masterpiece was ruined! My own story ruined by my own hands T_T **

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED THOUGH!! PLEASE IF YOU TOOK THE TIME OUT TO READ THIS PLEASE REVIEW!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE A STORY READ BY A THOUSAND PEOPLE AND ONLY GET 2 REVIEWS!! IT MADE ME FEEL AS IF NO ONE THAT READ IT LIKED IT!! A ND I HATE HOW I ALWAYS ONLY GET THE REVIEWS THAT TELL ME HOW I MESSED UP! I MEAN ALL THE STORYS WITH MY MOST REVIEWS ARE THE ONES WITH THE REVIEWS TELLING ME HOW I SPELLED THIS WRONG OR HOW THIS ISN'T RIGHT, OR HOW I COULD OF DONE BETTER T_T Ah, the expectations of the teenage{..well, you know most of the people that read these are teens, I mean I'm sure there's some people out there that are older, but...you get my point} world these days T_T**


End file.
